big_brother_virtualfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 23: All-Stars 2
To go home, go to Home 'BIG BROTHER 23: ALL-STARS 2' Introduction On Launch Night, 22 Winners and 22 Runner-Ups returned to the Big Brother Compound. The Winner entered the new House and the Runner-Up entered the old House. The Winners would be competing to win while the Runner-Ups would wait in the other House. If the Winner of a certain season was evicted, the corresponding Runner-Up would enter the new House once there was three waiting in the Penultimate Mansion. The Houseguests were unaware of this fact when the game began. If any Runner-Up remained in the old House when there was five Houseguests remaining, they would be automatically evicted. *Note: Date Entered means the Day that Houseguest entered the Regular Big Brother House. All Houseguests entered either the Runner-Up House or Regular House on Day, but the Houseguests from the Runner-Up House moved to the Regular House at different times. None of them were intruders. Houseguests Green - Winner | Blue - Runner-Up | Red - Evicted *Note: Any other Day than Day 1 is when the Runner-Up entered the Penultimate Mansion Nominations *Note: The Points based Nomination system was revived *Note: Week 3 was a Double Eviction (Split into Part 1 and 2) *Note: Week 4 had a Regular Eviction as well as an Intruder Eviction where Billy and Chris faced the Public Vote on Day 25 *Note: On Day 120, the Houseguests voted to evict a fellow Houseguest (Rachel was evicted) Week 1 #Shawn - Zoey; 3pts and Aaron; 2pts #Hayzel - Shawn; 3pts and Steven; 2pts #Bert - Hitsume; 3pts and Eli; 2pts #Peter - Eli; 3pts and Hitsume; 2pts #Sara - Yolanda; 4pts and Aaron; 1pt Week 2 #Shawn - Hitsume; 3pts and Yolanda; 2pts #Steven - Hitsume; 4pts and Sky; 1pt #Bert - Yolanda; 3pts and Hitsume; 2pts #Matthew - Hitsume; 3pts and Zoey; 2pts #Sara - Whitney; 4pts and Yolanda; 1pt Week 3 #Peter - Yolanda; 3pts and Aaron; 2pts #Cyndy - Yolanda; 3pts and Blake; 2pts #Blake - Yolanda; 4pts and Layla; 1pt #Jerome - Matt; 4pts and Yolanda; 1pt #Yolanda - Aaron; 3pts and Blake; 2pts Week 4 #Sky - Nancy, Matt, Whitney #Jerome - Peter, Cyndy, Whitney Week 5 *Public voted/see above for results Week 6 *Sara nominated 5 Houseguests (see above) Week 7 #Shawn - Cyndy; 3pts and Chris; 2pts #Hayzel - Cyndy; 4pts and Whitney; 1pt #Cyndy - Nancy; 3pts and Whitney 2pts #Benjamin - Cyndy; 3pts and Sky; 2pts #Nancy - Cyndy; 3pts and Whitney 2pts Week 8 *Everyone was nominated Week 9 #Whitney #Bert #Benja #Yale #Liam *Note: Nominations were choosen by the public in different polls Week 10 - Craziest Houseguests Week 11 - Most Sensible Houseguests Week 12 - Most Intelligent Houseguests Week 13 - Most Boring Houseguests Week 14 - Most Controversial Week 15 - Penultimate Mansion Eviction Week 16 - All Houseguests Week 17 - Yale chose the three nominees Week 18 - Winner and Runner-Up from Seasons 21 and 18 were nominated Day 2 Eviction On Day 2, the eight Houseguests from the eight most recent Big Brother series were up for eviction to prevent the Public from favoring anyone from the get-go. They were told on Launch Night that one would be leaving the next day. Penultimate Mansion (Day 1 - Day 49) From Day 1 to Day 49, whenever a Houseguest was evicted, the Runner-Up from their season would enter the Penultimate Mansion and once 3 Runner-Ups were there, they would all enter the House together. Penultimate Mansion (Day 49 - Present) After Day 49 the rules changed for the Penultimate Mansion. At first four Runner-Ups would enter the Penultimate Mansion and every week after that 1 would be replaced by a new entering Runner-Up (one day after the regular eviction; they will enter the Big Brother House). If no new Runner-Up entered the Penultimate Mansion that week, the remainder of the Houseguests in there would enter the House. *Note: 5 Runner-Ups entered the Penultimate Mansion on Day 60, but only 3 entered the House. The Biggest Twist Ever (Day 60) The Public voted Matthew to temporarily leave the Big Brother House to take part in the Biggest Twist to ever grace Big Brother. He would choose one of the three nominated Houseguests in the Runner-Up House (nominated by the Public) and then the one he chooses must answer the question "Big Brother is not kind to..." (answer: "...those who do not follow him). The three nominated Runner-Ups were Rachel, Amelie, and Lucas. Matthew chose Lauren and when asked the question, Lauren got it wrong so she unleashed the Quintuple Eviction upon the House, where all Houseguests were nominated except Lauren and Matthew were safe. Runner-Up House Finale On Day 85, the Final 3 in the Runner-Up House believed it was the Grand Final where they were all to exit the House. Sky came in 3rd, Tim in 2nd, and Amelie was the winner. Amelie is an unofficial winner because the public did not decide who left the Runner-Up House until the Final 3. Amelie entered the Regular House while Sky and Tim entered the Penultimate Mansion. TARDIS Twist Since David Tennant took over as host and he is most famous for Doctor Who, the TARDIS Twist wa implemented into this season. Whoever went through the painting in the Dairy Room would unlock the TARDIS and face its wrath, either good or evil. *Week 1: Whitney and Eli - If neither of them were nominated, they would both go up *Week 4: Sky and Jerome - They were able to chose all five of that weeks nominees *Week 6: Sara - The Public nominated 5 Houseguests and she decides which one of them will go *Week 8: Matthew - See "The Biggest Twist Ever (Day 60)" *Week 9: Layla - Chose an evicted Houseguest (from the Quintuple Eviction) to return, but to enter the Runner-Up House *Week 17: Yale - Chose one of four prizes; his prize was that he was able to nominate three Houseguests for eviction *Week 18: Winner and Runner-Up of Seasons 18 and 21 faced of where one of each season was evicted